Monkey Team Visits Earth
by racbgar
Summary: The team is on their way back home until an alarm is turned on. The beaken is on planet Earth.This is a crossover of SRMT and Disney's Gargoyles.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Team Visits Earth

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" and/or Disney's "Gargoyles". But I do own this story and it is my first fan fiction. So please be nice. I would like to dedicate this fiction to the person who encouraged me into writing this fan fiction Fariywhisperings.

The Manhattan Gargoyles clan was patrolling the city of Manhattan in New York. The clan's leader, Goliath, took his biological daughter named Angela, and the oldest gargoyle and Goliath's mentor, Hudson to the east side of Manhattan. The clan's second-in-command and one of the youngest males named Brooklyn took his two rockery brothers Broadway and Lexington, and the clan's dog Bronx to the west side. There were not much crimes going on since the Quarry Men were all in jail and all the people who live in New York liked the gargoyles and would not do any thing to hurt them. Yes there were some robberies here and there but nothing major so their nightly patrols were easy and short.

As soon as the clan came back to the castle they went to do their own thing. Goliath was in the library reading a book that he started a few nights ago, Hudson and Bronx went to watch television, Lexington went to play with the Xanatos' baby named Alexander, Broadway and Angela went to go and sit by the fire place so they can cuddle, and Brooklyn decided to visit his friends Dave and Bobby. But all their rest and relaxation will soon be interrupted.

"Hello is anyone there?" came a voice from the shadows. "Yes, who is there?" came a voice which appeared to be female "Mandarin, are you Demona?" asked a half skeleton half monkey named Mandarin. "Yes I am her. Why? What do you want?" asked a blue female gargoyle with red hair named Demona "I hear that you want to get rid of your clan and you also despise humans and I was thinking if I can assist you on getting rid of those despicable humans," said Mandarin. "Well why do you want to help me? I mean aren't you related to humans?" asked a very confused Demona," Yes I am but I am not you average monkey you see I have this very mystical power called the Power Primate and I am way better than any typical human," said Mandarin. Demona thought about this for a minute and then she asked "Where do you come from and why don't you take over you own world?" Mandarin told her that he used to be part of the Hyper Force and after they put him in the HOOP, he escaped to find out that there was someone else who had the Power Primate and that someone else was a human and he tried to take control of the boy and failed, that is when he met the Skeleton King and he was changed into a very muscular form of him self and then after that Mandarin failed with cloning the Chosen One named Chiro he was replaced with the SkeleMandarin and now after Skeleton King got destroyed by the Hyper Force for good (**A.N.** At least I think so I am not sure seeing as how this story takes place right after Belly of the Beast.) He found this planet and realized how many humans there are and he decided to try and take over this world with the help of Demona. After Mandarin was done with his story Demona said "Okay Mandarin you can help me, but lets make this one thing straight my biological daughter, Angela, must not get hurt or I will kill you" Demona told him with her eyes glowing red. Mandarin agreed and so they went off to plan the complete destruction of humans.

**So what do you guys think? If you have and questions on what the Disney's Gargoyles are all about pleas feel free to e-mail me and I will be more than happy to tell you and send you some links to really great web sites. Please R&R! And thank you for reading my story! I will update ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you every one for the reviews and now here is what you all have been waiting for the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The Super Robot was heading back to Suggazoom and inside of it the Hyper Force was doing their own thing. Chiro took a nap in his room, Antauri was meditating, and Nova was punching her punching bag. Sprx was polishing his magnets, Gibson was doing some experiments in his lab, and Otto was fixing up another Hyper Buggy. All seemed peaceful until the alarm went off and making everyone jump and drop what they were doing to see what was going on. "Aww, come on I would like to go back home," said a very tired Chiro. "There seems to be trouble in that same world that we just saved," said Antauri. "The planet is called Earth and it is very populated, even more populated than Suggazoom," Gibson informed. "Well let's see what is going on, where is the exact location of the beaken?" asked Nova. "It looks like it is there," Gibson pointed at a certain spot on the map. "That's nice where is there at?" asked a very confused Otto. "Lets see it is called Manhattan it is in a state called New York, and in the country called United States of America or North America," answered Sprx. Everyone moaned and turned the Super Robot around and headed back to Earth.

I am sorry that this chapter is so short. It was going to be a bit longer but it was turning out to be to long, so the next chapter will be even longer.

**PLEASE R&R!**

**BUT ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review **4EverRobotMonkeyFan**! Here is the next chapter and like I said it is way longer than the last chapter!

Chapter3

After sunset the clan woke up and the second they woke up they had to shield their eyes from a blinding light. After the light faded the gargoyles were confused and decided to go and investigate.

A young police detective was the first at the scene with her partner. "What is it?" asked the police detective named Elisa. "It looks like a giant robot but what it is doing here I have no idea," answered her partner named Matt Bluestone. The clan landed behind them. "What is this all about?" asked Brooklyn. "That is what we were wondering," answered Elisa. "We will go and investigate it," said Goliath. Elisa nodded "But please be careful," said Elisa with a worry tone in her voice. The clan nodded and headed towards the robot. When they came close enough a door opened revealing a young boy around 13-14 and five cyborg monkeys. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Hudson. "We are the Hyper Force and we got this stress beaken from this very town and we wanted to see what was going on," answered the boy. The whole clan was confused and did not know what to say. "Who are you? Are you the ones causing trouble?" asked the red monkey. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stood their shock that the monkey just talked. "We are gargoyles and we protect this city," answered Brooklyn. "You monkeys can talk?" asked a very shocked Angela. "Yes," answered the yellow monkey. "Where do you come from?" asked Broadway. "From the planet Suggazoom," answered the silver monkey. When the monkeys and the gargoyles were observing each other it started to storm. "I think we should head back to the Erie Building," suggested Lexington. "I agree," agreed Hudson. "Would you guys like to come with us?" asked Angela. "Well, okay," answered Chiro,"It will give us time to know each other and see what is going on." So the gargoyles led the monkeys and Chiro back to the castle. While they were leaving a figure came from the shadows "It would appear that our plan is working," thought Mandarin.

When the clan arrived with their guests Xanatos was the first to recognize the new comers and he asked "Who are your friends Goliath?" "These and the Hyper Force and they are here because of this stress beaken that came from here," answered Goliath. "Okay," said Xanatos with a confused tone in his voice. All the gargoyles just shrugged and led the monkey team to the fire place. That is were the introductions and questions got under way. "All right now what are your names?" asked Lexington. "My name is Chiro," answered Chiro. "I am best known as Antauri, the second-in-command," answered Antauri. "Hi, Nova," replied Nova. "The name is SPRX-77 but you can call me Sparks," said Sprx. "I am Mr. Hal Gibson, please don't call me Mr. or Hal just Gibson please," responded Gibson. "I go by Otto," said Otto.

_Goliath's POV_

The second we entered the castle, Xanatos had this confused look on his face. I told him what the Hyper Force was doing here. When we got to the fire place I took a good look at them when they were introducing them selves. Chiro looked like around 14 years old he had black hair, blue eyes, he had a white mask with orange coming down from the corner of his eyes, he was wearing an orange scarf with matching gloves, a white jacket and white pants, and black boots. I would think that he is the leader of the Hyper Force. Antauri looked and sounded very wise, he had blue eyes just like Chiro's, he was silver with a black chest and a black strip down the middle of his helmet. Nova sounded like that she was the only female on the team (**A.N. **I mean that she is the only one that has a high pitched voice.), she was yellow with a white chest, a white strip down the middle of her helmet just like the rest, and she had pink eyes. She seemed like a very good worrier. Sprx was red with black eyes and like Nova he had a white chest. He looked like he could be a good pilot. Gibson was blue with black eyes just like Sprx. He sounded very smart. Otto was green and like Sprx and Gibson he had black eyes. He sounded like he was the youngest one but than again he looked like he could build and fix stuff really good.

_Normal POV_

"So what are your names?" asked Chiro. "My name is Goliath. I am the leader of the clan," answered Goliath. "Hi, I am Brooklyn, the second-in-command," replied Brooklyn. "I am Angela, Goliath's biological daughter," said Angela. "I am Broadway, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Broadway. "I am Lexington," replied Lexington. "Hi there lads and lass my name is Hudson and I am the mentor for both Goliath and Brooklyn and this is our guard dog Bronx," introduced Hudson.

_Chiro's POV_

These were weird creatures these gargoyles. I could tell that the big, muscular, and purple male gargoyle named Goliath was the leader. He just looked like the leader type. I could see the family resemblance in both Goliath and Angela. They both were purple with black hair. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington looked like the youngest males but Brooklyn looked a little bit older but he still looked like around what a teenage human would look like. I could tell by the way Broadway put his arm on Angela's shoulder and how she just gently grabbed it that they were in-love with each other. Lexington looked like the smartest one of the clan. Hudson looked like he had been through a lot. I wonder how he got that scar on his eye. Bronx was a lot bigger that your average sized dog and he had no pupils.

_Normal POV_

"So….what were you guys doing away from your home planet?" asked Angela. Antauri told them about how their old enemy and their new enemy named the Skeleton King Worm was destroying worlds and so they set off to end it for good. Once they caught up to the worm they put these bombs on it and blew it up. After Antauri told the story the clan just nodded their heads. "And what is the story behind you guys?" asked Gibson.

Goliath told them about the massacre at Castle Wyvern 1,000 years ago and they were frozen in stone hibernation until the castle rose above the clouds. He also told how one time Xanatos once betrayed them, and how the met Elisa and how she finally got them to move into the clock tower above her police station. After the Hunters destroyed it they went back to the castle and how the humans discovered their presence and that is how the Quarry Men were out to destroy them and now that the Quarries are in jail and the humans like the fact that they exist there lives are not in a whole lot of danger. After Goliath told their story the Hyper Force was shocked.

"Goliath?" came a voice. Goliath knew the vice and replied "Yea Elisa." "Where are you?" asked Elisa. "We are in by the fire place," answered Goliath. A police woman with golden colored skin, raven-black hair, red jacket with a black shirt under it, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots, named Elisa Maza, came in and was shocked to see the Hyper Force. "Hi Elisa, these are our guests Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto," introduced Angela, "guys this is our friend Elisa Maza." "Hi," waved Elisa. "Hello," waved the monkey team.

_In Demona's Place:_

"So your enemies finally arrived?" asked Demona. "Yes, now our plan can go under way," answered Mandarin. Both of them laughed maniacally.

I told you that this was going to be a long chapter. It was five pages long but I wanted to have the introductions in the same chapter. Any way I hope you enjoyed and I also hope that this tells you a little bit more about the gargoyles. If not then I will be more that happy to answer your questions. **PLEASE REVIEW AND ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMES! **Thank you so much for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I am sorry for the wait but trust me it is worth it.

Chapter 4

After the clan gave the monkey team the grand tour of the castle, the clan went their own separate ways. Antauri decided to head to the library and see what kind of books there were. When he entered he saw Goliath reading a book. Antauri decided not to disturb him so he started looking around. Goliath was about to turn the page when he saw Antauri.

"Hi Antauri," said Goliath. Antauri jumped a little and turned around to see Goliath get down from his chair.

"Hello, Goliath," replied Antauri, "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No I got to a good stopping point to stretch my legs," said Goliath.

"Oh, okay."

"What kind of book are you looking for?" Goliath asked.

"Oo, any kind of book I guess," Antauri answered.

Antauri noticed a book that Goliath was holding. "What kind of book do you have there?"

"It is the testacy **(A.N: don't ask what that book is. It is just a book that I saw Goliath reading in one episode.)**," replied Goliath, "So, um, how come you are not like the rest of the monkeys?"

Antauri told him how he became the silver monkey. "Wow!" exclaimed Goliath.

Chiro went to look around some more when he entered a room where Elisa was finishing a conversation on her cell phone. "Oh, um……. Hi Elisa, sorry I startled you,"

"It is okay, um, Chiro is it, I was just going to look for you," said Elisa

"Really, what about?" asked Chiro

"Well about what you guys are doing here? And I was thinking on what I should do to that robot of yours?"

"Oh okay." Chiro told Elisa what is going on and what they are doing there. "And about the robot I think it will be okay right where it is unless it is in the way?"

"No it is not in the way. The park is usually empty at night and in the day it is usually crowded, but I think the robot will be out of the way," Elisa said.

"Oh okay, because if it was in the way then I would be more than happy to move it," Chiro said.

"No that is alright it should be out of the way."

It was silent until Elisa broke it by asking, "So how did you meet the monkeys?" Chiro told his story.

"Wow that sounds like how I meet the gargoyles."

"Really," said Chiro.

"Yeah," Elisa said.

Sprx was also just wondering around until he saw Brooklyn playing video games trying to beat Lexington's score.

"Wow!" Sprx whispered as he watched at how good the red gargoyle was, but Brooklyn heard him and turned around to see Sprx.

"Hey Sprx, come on in," Brooklyn waved him in.   
"Oh, um, okay," Sprx said a little surprised that Brooklyn heard him. Sprx walked in and sat down next to Brooklyn and watched him play and when the game was over and he reached is goal, Brooklyn asked "So what do you think of the castle?"

"It is pretty cool," Sprx said, "So, um…why don't you tell me a little bit about your self?"

"Okay, um, I am the second–in-command, I am very interested in motorcycles, and I have a crush on Angela," Brooklyn said, "And your self?"

"I pilot one of the robot's hands, I like to play vid games, and I have a crush on Nova."

"Wow, um, what are _vid_ games?" asked Brooklyn.

"They are video games."

"Oh, okay," Brooklyn said.

Nova was walking past the fire place. Angela was sitting on the couch reading her book when she heard foot steps, she looked up to Nova walk by. "Hi Nova,"

"Huh? Oh hi Angela," replied Nova.

"Why don't you come in here and we can know each other better?" suggested Angela.

"Okay, sure," Nova said when she was walking inside.

"So what is it like being the only girl on the team?" Nova asked.

"Oh it is so fun," Angela answered sarcastically, "When I first came here Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington were fighting over me and calling me Angie, which I hate being called that, but now they give me my space."

Nova laughed at this. "Yeah the boys give me my space too. Mainly because they know how mad I would get if they don't give me privacy."

"Yeah, but I will let them keep me company especially Broadway," Angela said.

"Same here, when I want company I will usually hang out with Sprx or Otto, but mainly if I am in the mood I will hang out with Sprx."

"Does he get on your nerves or something?" Angela asked.

"Yes, like all the time, but most of the time he can be really nice, both him and I have become really close friends," Nova said.

"Yeah so have Broadway and I, I mean I like hanging out with Brooklyn and Lexington, but there is something about Broadway that I like," Angela said.

"I know what you mean, there is something about Sprx that I like too," Nova said

They just laughed at this and continue knowing each other more.

Otto was heading to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Broadway cooking something that smelled so good. "Yum, that smells delicious," Otto said.

"Oh thank you Otto," Broadway replied, "I am making some chili want some?"

"Sure thank you,"

"No problem," Broadway said," Do you like it hot or mild?"

"Um…hot," Otto replied.

Both of them had some chili and talked to each other mainly about food.

Gibson was going to head on over to the computer room. When he arrived he saw Lexington typing stuff on the computer. "Hello Lexington," Gibson said, "Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all Gibson come on in," Lexington turned around to see the blue monkey standing in the door way. Gibson walked in and sat next to Lexington.

"So…what are you doing?" Gibson asked.

"I am just seeing what is going on," Lexington answered, "I am trying to pin point the area of a possible trouble."

"That would make our beaken to go off?" Gibson finished. Lexington nodded. "Well let me help you with that," Gibson suggested.

"Thank you," Lexington said, "Now do you know exactly where the signal was coming from besides the fact that it is in Manhattan?"

"No not exactly but I think I can use my scanner to bring up the information that we need," Gibson answered.

"Okay, great." Lexington looked at Gibson's scanner with him.

Once again sorry for the wait but August is the busy month for us. We have the fair, my b-day, family reunions, and school. The next chapter might not come up really quickly because I start school tomorrow and I have a lot of hard classes this year so I probably will be mainly studying and keep my grades up but on breaks and weekends I will try to write up a chapter. So R&R and I will try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I never thought that I would actually get a chapter up this soon but here it is! Before I get started I would like to thank those who read my fictions and write great reviews!

**Chapter 5**

"The powder is ready Mandarin," replied the blue gargoyle.

"Excellent, I will go and get our transportation," responded the orange monkey. Mandarin was going to the news station to steal an airplane. When he got back he heard Demona screaming in pain.

"Demona, are you okay?" Mandarin asked as he ran to check on her. When he came in to where he heard the scream he saw a human female with fire red hair with a golden crown in it, a two piece outfit, and an anklet with a matching bracelet on her fore arm.

"Demona?" Mandarin was really confused.

"Yeah, I am her," Demona finally said after she caught her breath.

"What happened to you?"

Demona told him how she turns into a human in the day instead of stone.

"Wow, I am so sorry that you have to turn into a human at sunrise," Mandarin said. Demona just nodded like_ yeah me too._

_Back at the castle:_

"What happened to them?" Chiro asked. He was watching the gargoyles turn to stone along with the monkeys and Elisa.

"Oh they turn to stone in the day to go to sleep and if they are hurt they can heal during the day and the next night they are completely healed," Elisa explained.

"Wow I wish I could heal with in a day," Chiro said. The monkeys agreed with him.

They came back into the castle only to run into Xanatos. "We just got word that an air plane from the news station got stolen."

"By who?" Elisa asked.

"We are not sure yet, but Owen will find out soon enough."

"Who?" the Hyper Force asked in unison.

"Owen Burnett, he is Xanatos' assistant," Elisa answered.

The monkey team just nodded in like _oh okay we get it now_ way. The group went into Xanatos' office that looked over the New York Skyline. "Any thing Owen," Xanatos asked as he walked in followed by Elisa and the monkey team.

"Yes, but you are not going to believe this David," Fox, Xanatos' wife, replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah um… who are our guests?"

Elisa introduced the Hyper Force to them.

"Hi um…I think the robber looks like your monkeys Chiro," Fox said.

"Oh?" Chiro was partly confused and partly not surprised.

"Yeah, here take a look," Fox waved him over. Chiro walked up to the TV screen and when he saw who it was he was shocked.

My first cliffie I am so proud! starts to cry Any way if you have any questions on this chapter pleas feel free to ask me in your non - flame reviews. ;) Please R&R! I have the next chapter started and I do have a three day weekend coming up so who knows I might have another chapter up if you are really good to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait every one but like I said before school is tough and midterms are this Friday and you know what that means final exams are just around the corner so pretty soon I will be studying like crazy in order to pass especially in my Algebra 2 and Zoology classes. Thank you everyone who reviewed and have been patient with me.

**Chapter 6**

"Uh, monkey team you might want a look at this," Chiro said after he found his voice. The monkeys walked to where Chiro was and looked at the screen.

"MANDARIN," the team shouted.

"So you know him?" Owen asked.

"Yes, he use to be one of us but he turned evil, but as to what is he doing here I have no idea", Antauri answered.

"What ever it is it evolves an airplane", Nova replied.

"I better get back to work before I get fired", Elisa said. With that said she started to head towards the door to go to the police precinct.

"Hey, Elisa, can I go with you?" Chiro asked.

Elisa turned around and nodded "If you don't mind my _alien fanatic_ partner."

"That is alright, um…team do you mind?" Chiro turned towards the team.

"It is alright but I would feel better if you had some back up incase you run into Mandarin," Antauri replied.

"Okay come on Antauri."

The three of them headed to Elisa's car.

_Back at Demona's place:_

"Is everything ready?" Mandarin asked.

"Yes, I hope that you can really fly this thing?" Demona said.

"Don't worry about it I can fly any thing."

The two flew off heading for New York City.

I hope you like it! I do have the next chapter started but I have no idea when it will be up because I am sick with the common cold and I would like to get my rest. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. If it is about the plan that the villains have I won't tell you. laughs evilly I will tell one person though but I won't tell the rest of you. Sorry but I want it to be a secret. So what are you waiting for R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Fairwhisperings for the review. I am sorry about the wait I just had a lot to do this weekend and my dad was on the computer almost the whole day. But now I can finally get the next chapter up.

**Chapter 7**

Antauri and Chiro were in the back of Elisa's car. "And there is Ground Zero", Matt Bluestone said. Matt had red hair; he wore a trench coat with dress pants.

"Why is it called 'Ground Zero'?" Chiro asked.

Elisa told them what happened to the two buildings that stood there.

"Wow", the two in the back seat said.

"Margo to Elisa and Matt come in", a voice came in from Elisa's car radio.

"Matt here what is it?"

"We just got a led on the missing airplane," Margo replied," Come back to the precinct immediately."

"You heard the boss, Elisa, let's head back."

"Right Matt, hang on boys."

When the four got to the precinct Elisa said, "I am sorry Antauri but no animals allowed except for our police dogs and guide dogs."

"Okay."

"We will be right back," Chiro said and the three of them headed into the precinct.

An half hour has gone by and Antauri was getting worried and bored until something caught his attention, all the humans were looking kind of sick and really tired like they have not slept in days. Two kids walked by and all of a sudden they just fainted in front of the precinct. Antauri jumped out of the car and ran to help them. When he got there the children were out cold and looked extremely sick. 'I have to do something but what?' Antauri thought he was not allowed in the precinct. He extended his ear communicator and he started talking into it. "Antauri to monkey team come in."

"Nova here, what is it?"

"I have these two kids who are in need of medical attention right now," Antauri replied.

"I wish we could help but we have our hands full with Xanatos and his family, how about Chiro?" Nova asked.

As if on cue Chiro's voice came through "Antauri help us," and then nothing.

"Chiro, come in, CHIRO!" Antauri was starting to get really worried now. So he put the children in Elisa's Car and ran inside the precinct to see what happened to Chiro. Even though he was not allowed inside he did not care he wanted to help his leader no matter what the rules say.

I hoped you liked it. I am not sure on what to do for the next chapter. So if you have any ideas please let me know. In October I probably won't update because I have homecoming and a Halloween party to go to and I don't have a costume but I do have an idea. More good news, I get my braces off tomorrow! Please R&R!


End file.
